Auregosa
Auregosa (known as Aurora while in her High elf form) is the offspring of Terragosa and Iragos. She is also fairly known in Dalaran as a talented sorceress of a noble family, although they're not entirely aware of the girl's true identity. Background Early years From the total of three eggs laid by Princess Terragosa, Auregosa was the one who hatched the last. From the moment she hatched, her mother gradually noticed all of her traits within her daugther -- something that, presumably, made Auregosa her favourite children out of all three. By the time of her young years, Auregosa proved an amazing desire of learning -- about the life, history and magic -- that, once again, reminded Terragosa of herself. Development By the time Auregosa was declared a drake, Terragosa and Iragos started going on hunts with their children, showing them what to do and what not to do. Terragosa involved herself the most during these times. During a hunt, the family engaged in battle with three black dragons -- a wyrm and two drakes -- that lost horribly against their might. After that conflict, Auregosa understood why her parents supported her not to interract with the Black Dragons; she developed a small distate for them by that time. Dalaran Before the Third War erupted, Auregosa visited Dalaran alongside her family. She received the name of Aurora. The drake had a fairly hard time to blend it with the mortals; the point of this visit was to have her and her siblings understand why there always has to be someone watching over the unwise use of magic. Auregosa, however, felt fairly good in Dalaran through humans, but she was never allowed to visit the city anymore. After the Third War, she understood clearly why. Appearance & Personality Appearance as a High elf In her mortal form, Auregosa is thin and appears regal, similar to her draconic form. She has raven, dark hair and the bulging blue eyes, and has an unworldy innocence about her. Although when angered, she takes on an intimidating look, her gaze is able to scare grown men away. She's been described as very attractive, often catching the eye of men. Appearance as a Dragon As mentioned before, for a blue drake, Auregosa is quite thin, and has her mother's regal aura on her. She has been described by many as having an unworldy innocence, even when she turns into her original form, a drake. Her scale have a glistering, sapphire color, while she keeps her bulging, zircon eyes. Personality Auregosa inherited her mother's patience, strenght, sense of strategy, though she has his father's aggression, attacking quickly when it comes to combat, despite the fact that her parents do not allow her. Auregosa has proven herself to be a capable fighter in her mother's eyes. She's fond of her mother, always listening to her advice, but she loves her father as well. Her mother encouraged the young drake to respect the Red and Bronze Flight, and thus, she'd always be kind to one of the enlisted dragonflights. She's a capable tactician, often finding a quick way to kill her prey during hunts, preferring to use magic over meele combat as the common Blue dragon. Category:Blue dragon Category:Blue dragonflight Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic user Category:Active Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:Drake Category:Sorceress Category:Dalaran Category:Blue drake Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Independent Category:Dragon